Realizations
by HarmMacLove
Summary: Just like that he is gone, leaving me touching the spot where his lips had been.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Realizations

Author: Elizabeth

Disclaimer: I just like to play with 'em. I don't own them, if I did things would've been totally different.

Author's Note: The song "Before He Cheats" by Carrie Underwood inspired this; I hope I do it some kind of justice. Since this was already written, at least the first five parts are, I thought I would go ahead and post the first part. I hope everyone enjoys this; I sure had a fun time writing it. Thanks to my good friends Demelza and Nettie for beta-ing and all the encouragement that they have given me, you two are the best! Now on to the story!

-Elizabeth

Sarah MacKenzie's Apartment

Georgetown

I stand in the middle of my bedroom putting the final touches on my make-up even though I am not exactly sure why I am taking so much time with it; it is _just_ Harm after all. Harmon Rabb is my best friend and partner at the Judge Advocate General Headquarters in Falls Church, Virginia.

I don't feel the need to impress him, but here I am checking my make-up for the third time in the last thirty minutes. I am kind of nervous about being around Harm tonight; we haven't spent very much time together since I became involved with my fiancé, Mic Brumby.

Things have been so different since Mic came into my life. He loves me so much that he gave up his country for me, I'm not used to having someone sacrifice so much for me. He offered me stability and a family, things that I want in my life. I know I have someone who will love and cherish me for the rest of my life. He makes me so happy and I love him, I really do.

Sure he has his moments and it is far from perfect but I can live with that. He has his insecurities and is extremely jealous of Harm but what man wouldn't be jealous of his fiancée spending so much time with another man?

Mic had made it very clear in the beginning; he wasn't Harmon Rabb's biggest fan. Mic hasn't told me straight up that when we marry I won't be around Harm as much as I am used to; it has only been implied.

It is clear to everyone that Mic and Harm will never get along with each other, but Mic has to be out of his mind if he thinks I will give up Harm to be married. Harm is my best friend and that isn't going to change.

In fact, we are hanging out tonight. We are going to just watch a few movies together at my house, since Mic wants to go hang out with some buddies and will be staying at one of their places for the night. I decided a night on the town sounded better than staying inside all night. Not that I don't want to stay inside and watch movies with Harm, I just feel like all I do is stay inside with Mic.

I am wearing a black halter-top and a tight denim mini-skirt with a pair of very sexy heels that are uncomfortable as hell but they make me feel sexy and that is all that matters. I look at myself in the mirror one last time before walking out into the living room when I hear his knock at the door. My stomach starts doing flips, as I get closer to the door.

I am not sure why but I am definitely glad to be seeing him tonight. I walk over to the door and open it, revealing my partner, dressed to kill.

_Oh my,_ I am sure that I have never seen him look as good as he does tonight. He is wearing a very tight black shirt that shows off all his chest muscles and tight faded jeans that I am sure makes his ass look even better.

I am not sure why he looks so good to me, he looks the same as he always does, but tonight there seems to be something different. I am not sure how long I have been staring before he chuckles and asks me, "See something you like, MacKenzie?" Flashing me his famous flyboy grin.

Snapping out of the trance I seem to be in I look at him hoping that he doesn't notice the blush that surely is upon my cheeks and reply, "Sorry Harm, I just can't believe you are on time for once. You look nice by the way." _Oh wow, nice recovery MacKenzie. How are you ever going to get through the night?_

"Not too bad yourself, Mac," he says. "Why'd you get so dressed up? I thought we were just watching some movies."

"We were but I thought maybe we could go out to a club or something. You know do some dancing, just enjoy each other's company."

"Sounds good Mac, let's go." With that we head out into the cool air of a beautiful Washington night.

McMurphy's

Washington DC

Twenty minutes later we pull into a parking spot in front of McMurphy's, it is a tavern we go to often, and we are known here as well as many of our colleagues. It isn't too extravagant, it is nice and cozy, and we feel comfortable here.

While Harm gets us drinks, a soda water with a twist of lime for me and a beer for him, I find us a table. I pick a slightly secluded one but we can see the happenings of the bar.

Tonight, I want to catch up and have a good time with him. I didn't realize how much I missed him until now; we used to spend much more time together before I became engaged. I wonder what he does in his spare time when he isn't working, have we really drifted so far apart.

I am letting him slip away from me, exactly what I told myself I wouldn't let happen. Maybe I am overreacting or maybe things are exactly how I think they are, distant.

Over the next couple of hours we talk and catch up, it is nice having my best friend back. I am about to suggest that we call it a night before he asks me to dance. I have forgottenI told him I wanted to go out and dance.

I accept with a nod and slip my hand into his as we walk onto the dance floor. I put my hands around his neck and his hands go to my hips, our bodies gently brushing against each other's while swaying to the soft music that has enveloped us.

I am suddenly hit with how good it feels to be in his arms, so safe and protected. I can't help but notice the heat radiating from his body and how it surrounds me along with his aftershave, he smells so good.

I feel like I could stay in his embrace forever, and I would have if he hadn't stepped back a while later. I immediately feel the cool air take the place of where his body was and am disappointed at the lost of contact.

When I look to question him, I am at a loss for words. He is looking at me with such intensity I think I will get lost in his beautiful blue eyes. I can feel myself being sucked into the blue pools and just before I am a goner, he speaks, "It's getting late."

"Yeah," I whisper. I am afraid to speak and just give a nod in his direction. I follow him out to the car and the ride home is nothing but a blur.

When we pull up to my apartment building he parks and being the officer and gentlemen he is offers to walk me up. I accept and we walk in a comfortable silence up to my apartment. I unlocked my door and turn to face him.

He has the same look he did after our dance, this time there is something else though, only I can't place it.

"I had a great time Mac, we should do it again soon," he says as he continues to look at me with such intensity I almost shiver.

"Me too, I would love to do it again." I tell him. Why does this feel like the ending to a date?

"I'll call you tomorrow, Goodnight." He says as he leans in and kisses me on the cheek. Just like that he is gone, leaving me touching the spot where his lips had been.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Author's Note: Today was my grandmother's funeral and after the very stressful and emotional day I have had I thought I would come home and post another chapter so that your reviews could possibly cheer me up. You don't have to review but it is always encouraging and delightful to see what some of you have to say. Thanks for all of the reviews on the first chapter, I am extremely grateful that at least some of you are liking this so far. Enjoy the next installment! Elizabeth

Sarah MacKenzie's Apartment

The next morning I awake with an uneasy feeling. I don't know why, but I just feel restless. I don't have anything to do since I don't have any plans with Mic, and I didn't bring any work home with me for the weekend.

Getting up I go into the bathroom to start my morning routine, but today I don't rush, I take the time to enjoy the feel of a nice long bath. I turn the faucets to just the right temperature and put in some jasmine and pear bath oil, then wait a couple of minutes before removing my shorts and tank top.

When the water reaches the right level I turn the faucets and sink into the bubbly, hot, steamy water. I feel the tension in my body fade almost immediately, all my worries and stresses gone while I am in this massive tub of heated goodness.

The jasmine fills my nostrils and I feel myself relax further, if at all possible. I lean my head against the tub and close my eyes, enjoying this time to myself. I feel myself start to drift off and soon I am back to the night before, only he isn't kissing my cheek.

His lips are pressed against my own and he has his hand tangled in my hair. I feel myself melt at his touch and lean into his kiss. Just when I am about to wrap my arms around his shoulders, a blaring, ear-piercing voice comes from the hallway behind us.

_"Rabb! Sarah! What the hell is going on? I knew you were messing with him the whole time; you just couldn't stay away could you?_

_"No Mic, It's not what you think!" I say stepping back from Harm. _

_"Rabb, why do you have to try and take what isn't yours? Why do you have to have my girl?" Mic asks right before his fist collides with Harm's jaw._

I awake with a jump and realize I am still in the tub, which is now full of cool water and the remains of the bubbles. I wash my hair and body quickly, and then climb out of the cold bathtub, wrapping a big fluffy towel around my body as I go. If it is possible I feel more restless now then when I stepped into the tub.

Sarah MacKenzie's Apartment

1200 Zulu

Later, I sit in my living room flipping through the channels on the television, stopping occasionally, but not watching what is on. My mind is too busy going through the night before, the slow, sensual dance I shared with Harm and the kiss that followed. Sure it was only a kiss on the cheek, but I felt something, something I can't explain. I am beating myself up mentally, and haven't stopped yet. I just keep running through my mind how I can love Mic so much but then allow Harm to get so close. I feel like I have betrayed him, although in reality I haven't done a thing. I just had a quiet evening out with Harm, right? The phone ringing snaps me out of the thoughts that are going through my mind, "Hello?"

"Hey Mac, it's Harm." _Oh Harm, how am I supposed to talk to you after last night?_

"Hey Harm, what's up?" I answer, trying to sound casual.

"What are you doing tonight? I thought if you weren't busy with Mic, maybe you could come to my place and we could have that movie night..." he asks and his voice makes me catch my breath.

"That sounds great. What time? And what should I bring?" I ask, not wanting to appear over anxious.

"1800. That okay with you? Oh, just bring yourself; I have everything I need here," he answers sounding as calm as ever.

"1800 is fine with me. If you need me to bring anything, just call okay, Flyboy?" I add.

"You got it, ninja girl, bye Mac," he says and I really don't want him to hang up.

"I'll see you soon Harm, bye."

I feel relieved after his phone call. I can get out of this apartment and away from all the memories of Mic. Away from the voices that seem to be yelling at me, telling me that I am not good enough for Mic, that he deserves someone that has feelings for him that don't stop when another man shows interest.

Harmon Rabb's Apartment

I have been standing outside his door for the last five minutes now, debating on whether or not to knock or turn and go home. It isn't that I don't want to be here with him, I do, it's just I'm not sure if I trust myself to be around him after last night.

I know what I felt last night isn't what I feel for Mic; the problem is I don't know if it is good or bad. Deciding I need the time away from my apartment, I knock and wait for Harm to open the door.

A few seconds pass before I hear the lock on the door turn and the familiar face of my partner appear in front of me. He smiles and steps back to let me pass through the doorway, then shuts it.

_God, he looks good…again_, I think to myself as I take a seat by the island in the kitchen.

"What did you get for us to watch tonight, Harm?" I ask while turning in my seat to face him.

"Pretty Woman because it's one of your favorites and The Patriot because it's one of my favorites. Is that okay?" He asks as he makes his way closer to me.

"Yes, sounds great. You ready to get started then?" I ask as I stand to move over to the sofa.

"Actually I need to run down to the corner store really fast, I forgot to get something earlier. Sorry," he says, grabbing his jacket.

"All right, let's walk down there. I want to get back and watch Richard Gere!" I say and walk quickly out of his door.

"You and your Richard Gere Mac," he replies as he rolls his eyes and follows me out.

Stop N Shop

I stand leaning against the side of the store, waiting for Harm to come out, hoping to be back at his apartment before the brewing storm hits. The sky is already starting to darken and the smell of rain is strong in the air. The quietness of the Washington evening washing down around me, it is almost peaceful.

The sound of laughter can be heard off in the distance, but I can't place it. Then I hear the girlish giggling of a woman and the rich, deep voice of a man; a man who has a very distinct Australian accent. _Mic_.

I look toward the sound of the voice and the giggling, I spot them, and the world stops. I can't see anything but the scene playing out in front of me.

"Hey Mac...I got your favorite..." Harm's words are lost as he too, sees what is playing out before me. I want to scream, yell, or do anything that will make what I am seeing disappear. I can't believe my eyes, but they are there and now it all seems too real.

Even when the rain starts pouring down on Harm and me, I don't move. I stand frozen, the image of my fiancé and that beautiful blonde woman in a passionate embrace keeps flashing before my eyes.

The way his hands are running up and down her body. The way that blonde bimbo is running her hands through his dark hair as she kisses him.

I am barely aware of the strong arms, which pull me away from the devastating scene that has rendered me speechless and has torn my heart in two.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

Author's Note: So I am doing better. I have finally accepted my grandmother's passing and that she is in a better place. With that said, I am ready to start updating and writing again! How is everyone doing? Do you have your holiday shopping done?

Thanks to my wonderful friend Nettie for beta-ing, you continue to be the best!

To the readers: You know you like cliffhangers, don't deny it! _Calimary: I am glad you are liking this! I hope I don't disappoint! This chapter is for you!_

Elizabeth

Harm's Apartment

Mac's POV

I sit beside the fireplace, still in my drenched clothing, a towel across my shoulders. I haven't said anything since the scene at the store; I can't find any words, there aren't any. I can't believe after all the stress I have been through thinking I had betrayed Mic by letting Harm kiss me goodnight, was all wasted because I was the one being cheated on.

He cheated on me. I have so many questions. Was she the first? How long had they been seeing each other? How serious were they? Was he ever going to tell me? I just can't believe it even though I had seen it with my own eyes, and Harm saw it too. What wasn't he getting from me that he needed to get from someone else?

I give him everything he wants and needs, or at least I thought I did.

Harm is being so supportive, not pushing me to talk, bringing me back to his place and still offering to have our movie night. I am lucky to have him around, we haven't exactly been on the best terms lately, but I couldn't have asked for a better friend.

"Mac…," I jumped startled by his voice, " I'm not going to push you to talk about this right now, but you are going to catch cold if you keep sitting there with those wet clothes on. I have something you can wear until morning, and I can dry those clothes so you can wear them tomorrow."

How could he do that? Be so strong then be so caring? Yes, I am lucky to have him.

"Wait, what do you mean until morning?" I am planning on going home in a few minutes, so there wouldn't be any reason for him to dry my clothes.

"I figured with all the stress you have been through tonight, the last thing you'd want to do is go home to an empty apartment. C'mon, you can stay here. I'll sleep on the couch and you can have the bed. I'll even cook you breakfast in the morning, what do you say?" He explains while giving me that smile, the one I know I could never refuse.

"All right, I'll stay," I say with a nod. I watch as he walks towards his bedroom, to get me those clothes, before he completely disappears into his room, I say, "Harm?"

He turns and looks at me, "Yeah?"

"Thanks… for everything."

"Anytime, Mac." He says and then turns and walks into his room.

Harm's Apartment

Harm's POV

I have been awake for a while now, but still haven't moved from the very uncomfortable couch I've just slept on. I don't mind sleeping in a weird position so I can fit my tall form onto the couch, it's more important to me that Mac gets a good night's rest.

She deserves it, she deserves so much more than Mic is giving her and the way he is treating her. She deserves to be loved unconditionally; she deserves a man who is faithful to her. Mic is a royal dick and I don't know why she can't see it.

She is in love with the Australian and I know I will support her and be at her side if she needs me. I knew there was a reason I didn't like that arrogant, pushy asshole. Now I have a reason to pound the guy into the ground, well almost, I know Mac will never let it happen.

Finally I sit up, my bones cracking and popping as I stand. I walk towards the bathroom, trying to be as quiet as possible so I won't wake her up. When I reach the doorway to my room I stop and stare at her sleeping form. She looks so peaceful and serene. Her face is the complete opposite of what I saw last night and, if I can, I will make sure she never looks hurt again. She is on her back, one hand above her head the other across her stomach, the blankets gathered at her feet. She looks so beautiful; I can't help but stare.

I walk through my room into the bathroom, brushing my teeth then stepping into the shower. I let the hot water wash over me, taking the pain out of my strained muscles. I can't help but think of Mac, even though it may seem inappropriate to think of her while I am in the shower, I can't get her off my mind.

She has been through so much and now this. I'm not sure what I'll be able to do to help her, but I know if she will let me I will never leave her side until I know for sure she's okay.

I step out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my waist and walking into my bedroom quietly. I don't bother to shave; fearing the sound of my electric razor will wake her up, so I just slip on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt.

Walking into the kitchen, I get out the supplies to make her favorite breakfast food; French toast. I mix the ingredients, before stopping to start the coffee. I cut up a variety of fruit and divide them into two separate bowls.

As I finish the French toast, Mac comes walking into the kitchen. She yawns as she walks towards me, still in my shorts and shirt, her hair slightly astray and her face devoid of make-up. She looks gorgeous to me, I know that I shouldn't have feelings and thoughts of that nature for her, but I can't help myself, I am a man and I'm not blind.

"Good morning sleepy head." I say to her as I put our plates on the table along with the fruit and cups of coffee, I take a seat at the table. I watch as she walks the short distance and sits across from me.

"Morning Harm. This looks real great, thanks again." With that she digs into her breakfast, as do I.

Later as we sip our coffee, the French toast long gone, a comfortable silence falls. We are just enjoying each other's company. Before long one of us knows the silence has to come to an end, it is me that breaks the silence.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked her.

I look into her eyes but I can't tell what she's thinking, she kind of looks shocked at my question. Suddenly, I'm afraid she might shut herself off from me again, and I regret asking her to talk.

"I don't know, honestly. I mean I don't know what to think. He looked so...so I don't even know. He had his hands all over her, like he was some damn horny teenager! I just have so many questions I want to ask him." I watch as Mac stops to take another sip of her coffee. She puts down the cup and starts again. "He's been acting different lately. He hasn't been coming around as much, which should have been the first thing to tip me off, but I shrugged it off as him being too busy. Then he asked why you and I weren't hanging out as much, which should have sent some alarms off in my head, but I just thought he might actually not have been threatened by you anymore. I feel so stupid; I should have known he was messing around. I should have noticed the signs, but you know what? He never came to my house smelling of another woman's perfume and he never had lipstick on his shirt, nothing. He seemed like he really wanted to be with me, you know for the rest of his life..."

"He doesn't deserve you Mac. I know you probably don't want advice from me, I know I'm not the best person to go if you're having relationship problems, but you are too good for him. He has never been good enough for you. I want you to be happy, and I can see how hurt you were last night. That alone makes me want to hunt him down and make him pay for what he did to you." I want nothing more than to take the pain from her eyes.

"I was hurt last night, but now I'm just mad. I am mad at him for messing around on me and I am mad at myself for letting him play me like that. I was a fool, and he's probably been laughing at me the whole time. Well, not anymore, because I am going to make him pay. He is going to wish he had never messed around on me. I don't know what I am going to do, but he will be begging for someone to save him when I am done," Mac says defiantly. I smile inwardly; this is the Marine I know.

"I want him to pay too. Whatever you have in mind, count me in," I say and look at her across the table; we smile at each other then proceed to clean off the dirty dishes together.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See the first chapter.

Author's Note: Thanks sooo much for the reviews, you guys are _amazing_!

_Navyflightnurse: _I think Harm with a dirty mind would be such an awesome thing…but it's not in this story. Maybe that's a story someone should write ::wink::wink::nudge::nudge::

Revenge can be sweet. I am afraid that some of you may be disappointed with the ending to this story, I hope not though.

This is for Nettie…you are the best!

Elizabeth

Sarah MacKenzie's Apartment

When I arrived home from Harm's apartment a few hours later, the light on my answering machine blinking.

_Probably from Mic,_ I think to myself as I walk through my living room to my bedroom trying to find the cordless phone, which is most likely dead since I always forget to put it on the charger. I find it I place it on the charger and hit the play button on my machine.

_You have two new messages…Message one received at eight twenty-two a.m.: Hey Love, you must still be asleep. Give me a call when you get up. I was hoping we could do lunch._

_Message two received at eleven thirty-eight a.m.: Sarah, it's me. I haven't heard back from you yet. I was thinking lunch at the usual place around three. I'll see you there. I love you._

_End of messages…beep_

He wants to have lunch at three? That's less than an hour away; I don't have time to shower. I go into my room, change and put on a little make-up.

_Lord, please give me the strength to get through this without hurting him. _

Flashback's Diner

I am sitting at a corner booth sipping iced tea when he walks through the door.

_Right on time_, I think to myself, as he gets closer to the table.

He gives me a quick kiss on the lips before taking a seat across from me. I feel a little disgusted when his lips touch mine. It's no longer what I thought it had been, so I don't want anything to do with him or his lips. I try not to let my disgust be seen by him, if he noticed he never let on.

"You look good Sarah, like always. Did you have fun with Harm this yesterday?" he asks me as he scans the menu.

"Yes, we watched a couple of movies and hung out. It was really great; did you have fun with the guys?" _Let's see if you will lie to my face_.

"Hello, welcome to Flashback's Diner! My name is Debbie. I will be your waitress this afternoon. Can I get you something to drink, sir?" The cheery, dark haired woman asks Mic, who gives her his drink order, then turns to back to me as the waitress goes to get it.

"Yes, I miss seeing them. We haven't done anything in a long time, so it was nice to catch up."

_Yeah if catching up consists of feeling up a leggy blonde while you make out with her in the middle of the street._

"I'm glad you had a lot of fun. Are you guys doing it again anytime soon?" I ask wondering when they will meet again.

"Actually we are. I was thinking since you hardly get to see Harm outside of work, the guys and I could go out to a club tonight and play some pool or something. I mean unless you have _something_ else in mind for me tonight." His voice lowers and he wags his eyebrows as the words come out of his mouth.

"No, as much as I would _love_ to, I'm sure Harm could use some help on one of the big cases he has coming up soon. I'll just help him with those, so you can go out with the guys again. Besides, I will have you to myself soon enough, right?" I am going to puke, the thought of his hands on me after god knows what he did with that woman. I am going to have to think of something to keep myself busy.

Before anything else can be said, our food arrives.

Sarah MacKenzie's Apartment

As soon as I get home, I jump into the shower. I feel dirty. I'm not sure if it is because he kissed me passionately before we left the diner or because he implied he wanted me in bed later that night. I turn the water on as hot as it will go and don't get out until it runs cold.

I climb out of the shower and wrap myself in a towel, and head to my room. I get under the blankets and doze off. I drift in and out of sleep for a whole two hours before I give up and decide to dress and do my hair.

I am in the middle of putting on my make-up when my phone rings and startles me. I rush to the phone, hoping it is Harm. I need to hear his voice right now; I need the comfort only he can give me. "Hello?"

"Hey Mac, it's me. What are you up to?" I smile at the sound of his voice.

"Hi Harm. I'm not doing much. What are you doing?"

"I'm standing outside of your apartment, you up for some company?"

"What if I told you I already have company?" I tease.

"I would say alright but I bet your _company_ doesn't have a pint of Ben and Jerry's with your name on it waiting to be devoured."

"You win." I hang up and walk to open my door, where he stands, a pint of ice cream in his hand and a huge grin on his face.

We sit on my couch eating the ice cream and watching some drama show about cops that doesn't have our attention. We haven't said much of anything since he arrived. I am enjoying the solace I find whenever he's around and he seems to be enjoying having his best friend back.

"How are you going to pay him back?" he asks me after the ice cream has gone.

"I don't know Harm. I was thinking about messing with his mind a little."

"I want to help."

"Thanks, but I don't want you to think I am using you to get back at him. It wouldn't be fair to you."

"It wouldn't be like that though. I know what kind of person you are. I'm going to help you."

"Fine."

"Are you going to be able to be around him knowing what he did and not cause him bodily harm? I know how you are, Mac. I think he may need some kind of protection from you. I mean you can't act like this hasn't in some way bothered you. I know you are a nothing-can-bother-me-because-I-am-a-marine but under all that green you are a woman. A woman with feelings and you caught your fiancé with another woman, which is enough to make any woman lose it."

"I can control myself. Just because you haven't seen it doesn't mean that this hasn't gotten to me a little. Let's just drop it for now, please? I have this movie and I want to watch it.

"Let's watch the movie," he says, dropping it for now.

Later

The first thing I am aware of when I awake is that the sound of the static coming from the television, the DVD long since over. The second thing is that I am pressed up against a very warm wall of chest. I don't remember when I fell asleep but it is nice to know that Harm fell asleep as well.

I don't move I don't want to wake him up. Instead I lay there with him and enjoy being close to him.

I think about Mic…I don't know why I didn't catch on before now. I investigate cases all the time, I should have known. He's been acting different lately, but I just figured that he had stopped trying to change me and moved on. How could I have been so blind? I let him walk all over me, something I never let anyone do. How has he completely fooled me? Now I feel like the shell of my former self, where has Sarah MacKenzie gone? How could I have lost myself so fast? I am going to get the answers to my questions and lose Mic Brumby in the process, hopefully then I can find myself again.

I slowly remove myself from my couch. I position Harm so he can be somewhat comfortable, which will be unlikely given his 6'4 frame, then cover him with the blanket on the back of the couch. I look at him one last time before shutting my bedroom door, climbing into my bed, and succumbing to a restless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

Author's Note: Thank you for the wonderful reviews that you all have given me! I hope you have enjoyed this so far, unfortunately this is where it ends..for now. It has been great seeing what you all have to say. I hope you like the ending, it may not be what some of you had in mind but it is what it is. Now I am off to work on _Send Her My Love_, so look for an update on that on soon if you are enjoying it.

Thanks to Nettie and Demelza for all your support and encouragement. **_Nettie_** this one is for you since you practically wrote it all! Thanks again!

Enjoy!

Elizabeth

Mac's POV

Capitol Shopping Center

"C'mon Harm, Let's find me something to wear!" I tell him as I take his hand in mine and lead him to the women's clothing section. We decided to go shopping because I need clothes that are very different to what I usually wear.

I am conservative and need something sassy and sexy, that and a blonde wig. It is only natural for Harm to be seen with a sexy leggy blonde, so that is the way it has to look to Mic.

"Harm, why don't you pick something out, you know what will look good."

"Oh no, I am not getting sucked into that."

"Sucked into what?"

"I will pick something out and you will say no to every one of my suggestions, and then when you do agree on something you will say how much you hate it."

"That's not true, but have it your way. Just don't complain when it's not up to your standards." With that I wink and turn to look through some clothes.

Sarah MacKenzie's Apartment

I have on a black halter dress that goes to just above the knee, and shows a fair amount of cleavage. I look good in it, but I have to admit that I feel like I am showing too much. The shoes are my favorite part of my outfit. I have on black stiletto heels; they are cute and irresistible. Harm left me here while he went to his apartment, to get dressed for our big night. I can't wait to see what he is going to wear; it is sure to take my breath away.

I sit on my couch waiting for him to arrive wondering if what I have planned is going to work. I hope so because otherwise all this effort and time will have been wasted, well not all wasted, and after all I have my great friendship with Harm again.

I look up when I hear my apartment door open, and can't help but stare at the sight in front of me. Harm stands there in a pair of snug black slacks with a black short-sleeved shirt, which, in my opinion, should have been illegal. It was so tight; it could have easily been a second skin, the way it showed off his chest muscles and biceps. Yes, I am sure that it's illegal to look _that_ good.

"Are you ready to go Mac?"

"Yes, just let me get that wig."

"Sure, Mac," he says and I turn to look at him, "While you are at it you might want to take your jaw off the floor." He winks at me and walks out of my apartment.

Capitol Lounge

Downtown Washington DC

We walk into the loud and crowded bar, looking around. It is a fairly large place, two floors, different rooms with different themes and music, so the customers never have a chance to be bored with one kind of music or setting. We find a corner table in one of the several rooms on the main floor, and while Harm goes to get our drinks, I look around the place to see if I can spot Mic.

There he is across the big room, sitting in a chair, sipping on a beer with a leggy blonde hanging all over him. It seems to be a different girl tonight, which doesn't surprise me, there have probably been many girls and will be many more. He seems oblivious to his surroundings and I am sure he would never expect to see me here.

Harm sits my drink down in front of me, and then takes a seat at the chair across from me. I take a sip of my soda and continue to watch Mic with the blonde. He has one hand in the woman's hair and the other high on her thigh. It is all sickening really, to think that I once had feelings for him and, after all the time I have invested, this is how it all turns out.

I am contemplating walking over there and telling him everything that is on my mind and at the same time beating that bleach blonde bimbo to a pulp, but I know it wouldn't make anything better although it would probably give me some satisfaction.

To some I might seem bitter, but I'm not. I am just so pissed off and angry, possibly the most I have ever been. Part of its directed at Mic for playing me, but mostly it's at myself for being so blinded by my _feelings_ for him that I couldn't see the truth until it hit me right in the face.

He is going to pay and I can't wait to see his face when he does.

Capitol Lounge

Harm's POV

I don't know how much longer I can sit here and watch her look at Mic. She hasn't said a word about anything since we arrived; instead she just sits there with a scary look on her face, one of revenge. I don't mind sitting here with her; I just don't want to do it in silence. So instead of trying to strike up conversation, I do the first thing that comes to mind. I stand and say, "I'm going over there."

This gets her attention rather quickly, "What? Why?"

"Well, we have been sitting here for almost an hour and we haven't done a thing. I am just going to go over there and talk to him a bit, make him worry. You sit here and watch him squirm, all right?"

"Okay, good luck." She says and smiles before I turn and walk toward the slimy Australian.

As I walk closer to him, it is easy to tell that he is oblivious to what is going on around him. He is all over this blonde lady. He is kissing her passionately and his hands are roaming all over her body.

"Well, if it isn't Commander Bugme!" I say loud enough it causes them to break apart, looking like two teenagers who were just caught by an adult. "Who is your lady friend?"

He looks at me with a shocked expression on his face, "Rabb! What are you doing here?"

"I am just out and about with a friend of mine; you know the same as you."

"Yeah, I am just here with an old friend. We are catching up; it's been years since we last talked."

_Like I am buying that._

I walk around them and sit at their table making myself comfortable. I grab a handful of peanuts and eat them as I watch Brumby get more nervous by the second.

The lady he is with excuses herself to the lady's room and leaves us alone. We sit alone, staring at each other for what seems like an eternity. I can't take it anymore so I decide to speak up.

"So how do you know, what was her name again?"

"Her name is Cassie, and I met her a while back at this company event."

"Oh I see. Has Mac met her?"

"No, I haven't had a chance to get them together, yet." He is looking around for _Cassie_ I'm guessing.

"You in a hurry, Mic? The night is still young; you shouldn't be leaving on my account. Besides I need to be getting back to my date anyways. You would like her you know."

"Oh yeah? What do you say I meet this woman?"

"You could, but I owe her a few dances first." With that I make my way over to Mac.

When I get over to the table I put my hand on the table in front of her, intentionally blocking Mic's view. I don't need him seeing her tonight.

"What are you doing Harm?" she asks leaning to look around me.

"I am blocking his view of you. I told him I had a date over here that I owed a few dances too. You ready to get this party started?" I ask her, taking a hold of her hand and pulling her up.

"Let's do this!" With that we head out to one of the many dance floors.

I lead her to a corner with her back almost against the wall, purposely blocking Mic's view. I get really close to her, pressing my body to hers, as a jazzy number starts to play. The sultry song drifts across the dark room blends with swirls of blue-gray smoke and perfume before surrounding us.

I lean in and put my mouth beside her ear and whisper, "Follow my lead." I feel her cheek brush against mine as she nods in agreement.

I put my arms around her and pull her closer still; her head settles in the crook of my neck, I can feel her warm breath tickling the skin beneath her lips. Her hands grip my shoulders as I walk us towards the dance floor, her back towards Mic.

He takes a second to look her over before winking at me, then grabs his date and leads her to the dance floor.

Mac's POV

I feel Harm moving us around the dance floor and I know he has something on mind. His steps seem calculated and precise, as if he's a man on a mission...and then I hear _his_ voice.

"Not a bad place, eh Harm?" _God I want to slap him._

"No it's not, certainly a good place to… um...get away from it all," Harm says, giving me a tight squeeze.

'Yeah...I find it's pretty good_." I bet you do, I bet you've been here many, many times before. _

We spin around for a moment, my head buried in Harm's chest.

"Hey, Rabb, I thought you had plans with Sarah tonight, another movie or something?" _I want to do more than slap him now._

"I did...something came up though."

"What's she up to?" _Wouldn't you like to know?_

"Research I think...some cheating partner in a case of hers. Totally pissed her off," Harm says as his hand rubs circles on my back.

"I can imagine." I hear him gulp as he speaks.

"I wanted to stay as far away from it as I could... no telling what she'll do when she finds the lowlife."

"Yeah, um...I wouldn't want to be him." _Oh but you are him…_

"You should bring Mac here sometime, I think she would like it," Harm says, holding me closer still.

"No, I don't think this is Sarah's type of place." _How the hell would you know? You have never asked! I have had enough!_

I let go of Harm and step around him. As I get closer Mic's eyes become the size of saucers. I walk up to him until we are toe to toe.

I look him in the eye for a couple of seconds and watch as he looks at me with shock.

"This isn't my kind of place? How the hell would you know? You never asked because this is where you come with your whores!" I snarl through clenched teeth.

"Sarah, wait…" He starts to say but I cut him off.

"Don't Sarah me! When I first found out about what you were doing I blamed myself! I had to be the reason you were messing around, but I realized something. You just weren't man enough to handle me. You are a poor excuse for a man! I can't believe I wasted my time on _you_."

I look over at the woman standing beside him. She looks shocked and confused, _perfect_. I take off my engagement ring look at it for a second before I hand it to her.

"Be sure to pass this on to the next one, _honey_."

Anger starts to shine in Mic's eyes and Harm says from behind us, "Mac, maybe we should head out."

"No Harm, he is not ruining my night!" I tell him, "I was promised another dance."

I grab Harm's hand and lead him away from Mic and further onto the dance floor. I slip my arms around his neck and lay my head on his chest. He hesitates for a moment then his hands settle on my hips.

Mic takes another look at us and then walks away; defeat has taken over.

I don't waste my time on Mic. I get lost in the way Harm's hands run up and down my back and the way his breath feels against my hair. The sensation shoots down my spine, I shiver, and Harm pulls me closer.

No words are spoken, there doesn't need to be. Mic's actions have brought me to my own realization about the one who is man enough for me; it's the man whose arms now encircle me.

I look up into Harm's eyes and I think he has come to his own realization too…he must have. His eyes seem to grow bluer as his face nears me. His lips finally land on mine and instinctively I know this man is mine and he will never cheat.


End file.
